


Better Person

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Helo chat post-“Revelations”.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Person

“How are you doing?” asked Helo, sliding onto the barstool beside her.

Kara shot him an incredulous look before tossing back another shot – her fourth. “My husband’s a frakking cylon, Helo. How the hell do you think I’m doing?”

“Yeah?” Helo’s tone was light. “Funny story: So’s my wife.”

Kara snorted, catching Connor’s eye and gesturing for anther drink. “That's different,” she said.

“Oh yeah, how?” Helo replied as Connor slid a fifth shot in front of Kara.

Picking up the glass, Kara swirled the clear liquid within it once before knocking it back. “You're a better person than me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 8/17/11 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
